Vengeance
by modoki c
Summary: Les héros semblent supérieurs au commun des mortels. Ceci prouve qu'ils sont comme nous: allergiques. Et pas qu'un peu
1. poussière

Car les héros de jeux vidéo ne sont jamais malades (à part Cloud en moyens de transports), ne portes jamais de lunettes de vues (Auron peut-être ?), ne sont jamais allergiques, ni asthmatiques (oui, là ce serait problématique, mais peut importe).

Ma victime pour cette série de OS ne sera personne d'autre que : Zack (pourquoi lui, j'en sais rien).

Fiction inspirée d'une conversation avec Chneufleur que je remercie pour: la correction, certaines idées, le résumé.

FF est à Square Enix et les shadocks à Jacques Rouxel .

Poussière

La salle était comble. Tout le personnel militaire de la Shin-ra était présent (bien contre leurs grés pour un certain nombre) pour assister à l'un des (interminables) meetings du président. Il devait apparemment leur faire part de la création d'un nouveau robot de type révolutionnaire.

« Bin voyons, tout aussi révolutionnaire que celui d'il y a deux mois qui est tombé en panne au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Non mais regardez-le. On dirait un industriel obèse qui fait du porte à porte, en essayant de vendre des livres de cuisines à des femmes aux foyers... » Pensait Zack, qui venait de finir de graver sur la table à l'aide d'un crayon son soixante-dixième shadock. Il s'ennuyait comme pas possible et commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas mort quelque part, et si le sale type qui régnait sur les enfers l'avait condamné à écouter à jamais le tas de graisse qui se trouvait à la tête de la Shin-ra. Oui, c'était sans doute l'explication la plus probable. Bah, au moins, il aurait le temps de devenir maître dans l'art de graver des piafs sur les tables. Il espérait juste que son corps serait remis en bonne et due forme à ses parents. Il en était là dans ses méditations, quand un coup de coude de Kunsel, qui s'était assis sur la chaise voisine, lui fit redresser la tête.

L'estrade était à présent encombrée par un gigantesque robot peint en rouge vif, « et vive la discrétion. Il faut absolument que je demande à Sephiroth de me mettre dans une équipe 100% humaine ». L'automate était présenté comme étant beaucoup plus résistant que ses prédécesseurs, puisqu'il pouvait même supporter des tempêtes de sables. Comme pour prouver les dires du directeur, un gigantesque ventilateur se mit en marche, alors qu'un tas assez conséquent de poussière était lâché du plafond. Le courant d'air violent créé par le ventilateur le dirigea vers la machine. Qui tint bon et était toujours en marche après l'arrêt de l'hélice. La poussière, elle se dissémina sur l'estrade et sur les premiers rangs des gradins.

« Oh non, mauvais ça !» Eut juste le temps de penser Kunsel avant d'entendre une profonde inspiration à ses côtés. Et le concert d'éternuement commença. Ils s'enchainaient, ne laissant aucun répit à Zack, tous plus bruyant les uns que les autres. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient venus. Le silence pesant qui s'installa après ce magnifique combo n'était coupé que par la respiration légèrement saccadée du 1ère classe allergique. Kunsel regarda à côté de lui. Zack reprenait lentement son souffle, le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux, gonflés et rougis. Tout les regards étaient rivés sur lui, hilare pour une grosse majorité. « Félicitation, record battu, glissa le seconde classe à son ami. Dix-sept d'affilé »

* * *

><p>je suis pas fan de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à le remodeler donc...<p>

Une petite review?


	2. meduse

Je ne possède rien, tout est à Square Enix.

Encore merci à Chneufleur pour la correction.

Méduse

La station balnéaire de Costa del Sol ne désemplissait pas. À cette époque de l'année, il y était impossible d'y trouver une chambre de libre si l'on n'avait pas réservé quelques semaines à l'avance. Heureusement pour les touristes, la large plage et les nombreux restaurants permettait de se balader et de se reposer sans jamais se sentir oppressé par la foule.

C'est dans cette douce ambiance de vacances qu'arrivèrent tout droit de Midgar, deux Soldats, un Turk et une unité d'infanterie. À peine descendus du véhicule qui les avaient amenés ici que le Turk et l'un des Soldats foncèrent vers la plage, suivit de loin par l'unité et l'autre Soldat qui se contentèrent d'y aller en marchant. Une fois arrivés sur le sable, ils retrouvèrent les deux excités qui s'étaient déjà mis en maillot de bains.

« Hé bah, heureusement que la Shin-ra possède un hôtel ici, sinon je sais pas où on les aurait passé nos vacances, fit Zack sur un ton soulagé

- À la montagne sans doute, lui répondit Cloud. Et puis, ce ne sont pas des vacances mais une forme de remerciement pour avoir survécu à une mission suicidaire.

- Soit pas pessimiste, la mission a juste mal tournée, c'est tout.

- Mal tournée ? S'étrangla Cloud. On a failli finir incinéré.

- Mais on l'est pas, alors c'est pas très grave, lui rétorqua Reno sur un ton blasé. Bon, moi je vais me baigner.

- Attends moi, j'arrive, lui cria Zack alors que le Turk était déjà loin. »

Resté seul sur la plage, Kunsel et Cloud étalèrent leurs serviettes. Annonçant qu'il allait se changer, le Soldat s'étira et s'éloigna. Pendant ce temps, le blond s'allongea sur sa serviette, bien décidé à profiter d'une petite sieste. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'il se fit réveiller par Reno qui le secouait comme un sac à patate. Il émit un bruit peu gracieux pour signifier au roux qu'il était réveillé et que par conséquent, il pouvait arrêter de le balloter dans tout les sens. Se relevant lentement, il observa le Turk pendant quelques secondes, avec un air bovin collé sur la figure. Une envie de meurtre le saisit quand le visage de Reno se fendit d'un immense sourire hilare. Se préparant mentalement à coller une baffe à un supérieur hiérarchique, ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues par un cri strident et horrifié. Il fut debout en un instant et, suivis de près par Reno, il courut jusqu'à l'origine du bruit.

C'était une adolescente. Elle pointait un point dans la mer avec son doigt, ses jambes tremblait et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Essayant de voir ce que la jeune montrait du doigt, Cloud faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque... en voyant Zack faire des grands gestes tout essayant de ne pas couler. Le blond tenta de mettre ses pensées au clair. Un première classe était en train de se noyer sous ses yeux ! C'était sans doute l'une des choses les plus ridicules qu'il ai jamais vu.

Sentant un éclat de rire pointer, il s'arrêta immédiatement, son esprit venant seulement de relever le niveau critique de la situation. S'apprêtant à courir pour essayer d'aller aider le Soldat, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Tournant la tête pour voir qui était le sombre crétin qui le retenait, il vit Reno secouer la tête de droite à gauche, pointant du menton Kunsel qui, nageant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, se rapprochait de plus en plus de Zack. Saisissant fermement ce dernier sous les bras, et faisant tout son possible pour lui garder la tête hors de l'eau, le Soldat le ramena du plus vite qu'il put sur le rivage.

Immédiatement, un attroupement se forma autour d'eux. Kunsel se releva et regarda Zack, un air affolé sur le visage. Ce dernier se roulait dans le sable, se grattant comme un dément. Des plaques rouges parsemaient son torse, son dos et ses jambes, et elles semblaient être la cause de ses souffrances. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année prévint qu'il venait d'appeler le docteur, et que celui devait arriver d'ici cinq petites minutes.

Le praticien arriva en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Écartant sans aucune délicatesse les badauds qui s'étaient attroupés, il posa sa sacoche par terre et s'agenouilla auprès du Soldat qui gesticulait toujours sur le sol en poussant des gémissements plaintifs.

« Jeune homme, est-ce que vous pouvez parler ?

- Ça gratte bordel!

- Je vois ça oui. Pouvez s'il vous plait cessez de vous gratter pendant un instant pour que je puisse vous examiner ?

- Pas envie.

- Si vous ne le faite pas je-

- J'en ai rien à faire de votre vie, je veux juste que ça arrête de me gratter. »

Zack semblait au bord des larmes. Il roulait toujours sur le sol, et ne semblait pas près de vouloir s'arrêter tout de suite. Soupirant de manière dramatique, le médecin ouvrit sa mallette et, après l'avoir fouillée pendant quelques instants, en sortit un flacon et deux emballages plastiques, l'un contenant une aiguille et l'autre une seringue. Déballant les deux objets, il plaça l'aiguille sur le haut de la seringue et préleva le liquide translucide qui se trouvait dans la fiole. Il demanda à Kunsel et à Reno de bien vouloir maintenir Zack pendant quelques instants, pour qu'il puisse lui administrer un calmant. Ils acquiescèrent et, l'un saisissant les deux jambes et l'autre les bras, ils réussirent à le faire s'arrêter de gesticuler. Profitant de l'immobilité du Soldat, le docteur lui enfonça l'aiguille dans l'épaule et lui injecta lentement le contenu de la seringue.

L'effet fut immédiat : Zack cessa de gémir et de tenter de s'échapper de la prise hargneuse qu'infligeai ses deux amis à ses bras et ses jambes moins d'une minute après s'être fait administrer le liquide par le médecin. Il dormait à présent comme un bienheureux et rien ne semblait pouvoir briser son sommeil. Toujours sur ordre du praticien, Reno se saisit du corps inerte de son ami et, le posant sur son épaule droite en mode sac à patates, commença à se diriger d'un pas rapide et brusque vers la pension appartenant à la Shin-ra.

Guidé par Kunsel qui avait retenu l'adresse précise de l'hôtel, le groupe quitta la plage et se dirigea rapidement vers le quartier de Costa del Sol où se trouvait une bonne partie des auberges de la ville. En chemin, le médecin expliqua à un Cloud particulièrement choqué que non, Zack n'avait rien de grave et qu'à première vu, ses plaques rouges n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une réaction allergique particulièrement virulente. Il rajouta qu'il en voyait tous les étés, et que ce cas la était loin d'être le pire qui lui ai été permis de soigner. Une fois à l'hôtel, Reno se mit à courir pour « pouvoir poser vite fait ce gros tas, il faut absolument qu'il fasse un régime en rentrant ». Arrivé à la chambre, il posa Zack sur le lit et s'affala sur une chaise en se massant l'épaule droite. Il tourna la tête au moment où le médecin, suivit par Kunsel et Cloud, fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Le praticien se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le Soldat étendu sur le lit et commença à l'ausculter. Après une dizaine de minutes, il releva enfin la tête et annonça son diagnostic : réaction allergique, dûe vraisemblablement à une méduse. « Rien de bien grave » ajouta t-il en voyant le regard légèrement affolé que le blond porta à Zack. Se tournant vers Kunsel, il lui demanda si ils avaient un moyen de le maintenir immobile, afin qu'il ne puisse pas se gratter et ainsi, faire empirer son état. Alors que le Turk proposait de l'attacher aux barreaux qui se trouvaient à la tête du lit, provoquant un léger rougissement chez Cloud, Kunsel se mit à farfouiller dans son sac. Quelques instants plus tard, il en ressortit deux materias : une d'inertie et l'autre d'inaction.

« Tu emmènes des materia en vacances toi ? Lui demanda le roux sur un ton surpris.

- Ça peut toujours servir. La preuve.

- Je dis pas... M'enfin quand même, grommela Reno »

Sans plus se soucier des propos du Turk, le Soldat activa l'une après l'autre les deux materias, créant une rigidité dans les membres de l'allergique, le tout sous l'œil plus que suspicieux du médecin. Une moue douteuse sur le visage, ce dernier ce tourna vers Reno pour lui demander de l'accompagner à son cabinet, afin qu'il puisse lui donner des antihistaminiques. Approuvant d'un vague signe de la tête, le roux attendit que le praticien passe la porte pour se lever sans grâce de sa chaise, faisant grincer le sol, et sortir de la pièce.

Kunsel s'accapara immédiatement le siège qui venait d'être libéré et, regardant le blond qui n'avait pas quitté sa place à côté de la fenêtre depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre, il se lança dans un long monologue sur la stupidité d'un certain chiot. Après tout, on avait pas idée d'aller se baigner dans la mer quand on était allergique aux méduses ! Fallait vraiment avoir deux de tens'... ou être complètement stupide, ce qui collait un peu mieux à Zack. Ce dernier avait tendance à sous estimer certaines choses, mais là. Il y avait surement plus de plaques rouges sur son corps que de cratères sur la lune... enfin, presque. C'est à peine si on pouvait distinguer sa peau, et seul son visage semblait être à peu près épargné, une seule tache rouge s'y trouvant au niveau de sa joue gauche pour redescendre dans son cou. « Un jour, il finira par se bruler avec un plat et là il dira : mais je savais que c'était chaud, moi ! » Prophétisa sombrement le Soldat, faisant sourire Cloud, qui n'en pensait pas moins.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kunsel annonça qu'il allait à la réception pour essayer de joindre la Shin-ra, afin de savoir si Zack avait déjà eu des attaques allergiques, et si c'était le cas, quels avaient été les traitements utilisés. Il se leva de la chaise et sortit de la pièce, laissant Cloud seul avec Zack. Ce dernier dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, et sans les légers mouvements que faisait sa poitrine à chaque fois que le Soldat respirait, le blond aurait presque pu le croire mort.

Soudain, l'allergique se mit à respirer de manière plus prononcé et plus régulière, signe d'un réveil imminent. Quittant la fenêtre pour se rapprocher du lit, Cloud pencha sa tête au dessus de celle du brun, mais laissa tout de même à une distance respectueuse entre leurs deux visages.

La sensation était horrible. Il n'avait sans doute jamais eu autant envie de se démanger de toute sa vie. C'était comme si une famille nombreuse de pampa urticant était venu se frotter amoureusement à lui, ce pendant de longues minutes, et sans oublier la moindre petite parcelle de peau. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était sans doute le fait que ses bras et ses jambes refusaient tout bonnement de lui obéir. Pas vraiment facile de se gratter dans ces conditions. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Et pourquoi les tomberrys étaient-ils si cruel ? Et pourquoi les chocobos n'étaient-ils pas en chocolat ?

Et, sur ces pensées assez incohérentes, Zack ouvrit lentement les yeux. Qu'il referma immédiatement. On n'avait pas idée de mettre des boules jaune vif au dessus de la tête d'une personne endormie. À moins qu'un être vicieux ai décidé de vouloir lui détruire la rétine... Oh non, voila que les pampas devenaient carrément sadiques. Que faire ? Envoyez la sphère plus loin ? Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras. Son stratagème tombait à l'eau. Pas grave, il allait sortir le plan B : demandez poliment à la balle de bien vouloir allez ailleurs, merci. Aussi, c'est d'une pâteuse, et donc moins assurée que ce qu'il aurait espéré qu'il demanda aimablement :

« Excusez-moi madame la balle, mais auriez la gentillesse d'allez ailleur s'il vous plaît ? Votre couleur jaune me fait mal aux yeux.

- Heu... Zack? Tu es sur que ça va ? Lui répondit une voix légèrement anxieuse, et de toute évidence, masculine. Depuis quand les balles avaient-elles des sexes ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à quelqu'un. Mais...

- Hey, qui vous a dit mon prénom ? Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à parler et vite. Je peux vous faire très mal, même avec mes bras et mes jambes immobilisés.

- Zack, c'est Cloud. Pas une quelconque balle jaune, merci pour mes cheveux.

- Cloud... ? »

Semblant réaliser qu'il s'agissait du nom d'un ami à lui, et non d'une blague pourrie de cette foutue balle qui tentait de se faire passer pour un truc blanc flottant dans le ciel, Zack ouvrit les yeux, et cette fois ci, il ne les ferma pas. Ce qu'il avait prit pour une boule jaune se trouvait effectivement, être la chevelure désordonnée de Cloud. Vive les somnifères. Et ce fut toujours sous les effets de ceux-ci qu'il commença à délirer légèrement :

« Hey Cloud, tu savais que les pampas urticants existaient ? J'en ai croisé toute une famille. Le gros problème, c'est qu'ils sont un peu trop affectueux, donc ils se sont sentis obligés de me serrer dans leurs bras. Toute la famille... Ça me gratte atrocement.

- Heu Zack, les pampas urticants n'existent pas, tu sais ?

- Si, même qu'ils adorent la couleur jaune. Peut-être qu'ils jaune en fait, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils aiment tant cette couleur.

- Tu devrais te rendormir, je pense que le somnifère te fait délirer, lui répondit Cloud d'un ton conciliant.

- Ils sont jaunes... Tu n'aurais pas de la famille pampa par hasard ? Je dis ça à cause de tes cheveux.

- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Cloud en s'étranglant à moitié. Décidément, ces vacances valaient le détour. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir un appareil qui lui permettrait d'enregistrer les paroles du brun. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus été obligé de le suivre dans ces plans foireux. Le chantage n'a jamais tué personne. Il ne put s'empêcher de tout de même envoyer un regard meurtrier à Zack qui venait clairement, bien que se soit totalement ridicule, de sous entendre que l'un de ses ancêtres avait des préférences plus que particulière.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça tu sais. Je posais juste une question.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- Cloud ? Questionna Zack d'un ton suppliant.

- Oui, quoi ?

- T'accepterai de me gratter le bras ? Ça me démange. »

Kunsel, toujours collé au combiné du téléphone suite à une certaine attente pour obtenir celui-ci, remercia poliment l'hôtesse d'accueil qui l'avait informé sur le dossier médical de Zack, blanc comme un sous neuf au niveau des méduses. Il raccrocha en soupirant. S'apprêtant à repartir vers la chambre, il s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un l'apostropher. Il se retourna pour voir arriver Reno, tenant un sac plastique contenant un certain nombre d'emballages en carton. Attendant pendant un instant, il se remit à marcher au moment où le Turk arrivait à son niveau.

L'ascenseur de l'hôtel étant en panne, Kunsel du le supporter se plaindre du médecin pendant qu'ils montaient jusqu'au 2ème étage. Il apprit ainsi que le praticien avait eu deux femmes et s'était disputé avec trois de ces cinq enfants. Et que son unique réconfort se trouvait en la « divine » présence de pelote de laine, son chat presque obèse, qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue. « Pas de chance pour lui » pensa Kunsel en posant la main sur la poignée de porte de la chambre. Entendant des gémissements provenir de cette dernière, il stoppa immédiatement son geste. Faisant signe à Reno, ils collèrent tout deux leurs oreilles à la porte. Ils ne surent quoi penser de la suite.

« Vas-y Cloud, encooore. Oui, juste là, juste là. Raaah, ça fait du bien. Continue, ne t'arrête pas »

Décollant vivement leurs oreilles, le Turk et le Soldat échangèrent un regard. Les deux avaient un sourire graveleux imprimé sur le visage.

« J'aurai jamais pensé que Zack serait le dominé, commenta Reno. Surtout avec ce gringalet de Cloud.

- Ça fait peut-être partit de ses fantasmes. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Sans doutes. Bon, c'est bien beaux tout ça, mais on fait quoi nous ? On attend là comme des couillons, ou on rentre en prétextant d'avoir rien entendu ?

- Me dit pas que tu as envie de voir Cloud et Zack nu, en train de le faire ?

- Non, mais on pourra toujours attendre dans la pièce d'à côté et patienter.

- Hors de questions, protesta énergiquement Kunsel

- Bon, fait comme tu veux, moi je rentre, lui rétorqua Reno »

Et joignant l'acte à la parole, il ouvrit doucement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Resté seul sur le palier, Kunsel hésita quelques instants, puis entra également dans l'appartement. Alors qu'il fermait délicatement la porte, il entendit soudain un rire tonitruant. Se précipitant vers l'origine du bruit, il trouva Reno devant la porte de la chambre, et visiblement, ce qui s'y trouvait le faisait mourir de rire. Passant sa tête dans la pièce, il partagea immédiatement l'hilarité du Turk.

Cloud, toujours habillé, les regardaient comme un gamin prit en flagrant délit de bêtise. Sa main reposait sur le bras droit de Zack, et vu l'angle que faisait ses doigts, il n'y avait aucun doutes sur le fait qu'il était en train d'aider le 1ère classe à se gratter. Ce dernier était d'ailleur en train de se plaindre auprès de Cloud sur le fait qu'il ai cessé son activité précédente.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Junon, Zack et Reno avaient passé leur temps à se disputer. Ils roulaient à présent depuis une demi-heure lorsque le 1ère classe proféra une menace générale.

« Le premier qui parle de ça à qui que ce soit, je jure que je lui fait amèrement regretter, assena Zack sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Oh, mais voyons, pourquoi irait-on raconter que le grand Soldat de 1ère classe Zack Fair est allergique aux méduses, et qu'il doit demander à unité d'infanterie de le gratter pour que les démangeaisons s'arrêtent? Je vois absolument pas pourquoi, railla Reno, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Reno, je te préviens, je rigole pas

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus »

La joute verbale continua jusqu'à ce que Kunsel, exténué, endorme les deux adversaires, grâce à une materia slipel, au préalablement emportée pour les vacances. Voyant que le sourire moqueur n'avait toujours pas quitté le visage de Reno, il soupira et se tourna vers Cloud, qui apparemment, partageait sa pensée. Ils n'avaient pas finit d'entendre parler de cette histoire.


End file.
